Dear My Valentine
by itsHaruMee06
Summary: "Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah di sisiku, Rei." Shuichi Akai/Amuro Tooru (Furuya Rei) [AkaAmu Fanfiction]
1. Prolog

_**PROLOG **_

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak dulu. _

_Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku belum mampu mengatakannya. Karena ... yah ... karena berbagai macam alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena aku takut. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memang begitu pengecut, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya sekarang. _

_Kalau aku mengatakannya terus terang, reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan? _

_Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku?_

_Apakah kau akan percaya padaku? _

_Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti dahulu? _

_Tersenyum padaku seperti biasanya? _

_Atau apakah kau justru akan menjauh dariku? _

_Meninggalkanku? _

_Meskipun begitu, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpan segalanya untuk selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu. _

_Jangan pergi dariku. _

_Tetaplah di sisiku, Rei. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Dear My Valentine **_

_**A/N **_

_**Halo semua ... saya writer baru yang pertama kalinya nulis ff AkaAmu. Mohon dukungannya yah. Semoga suka dengan tulisan saya. Chapter satu will be coming soon. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, tapi Detective Conan hanya milik Aoyama Gosho. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan kumolunimbus membola pekat, menggantung di langit kota Beika, seakan mengancam para penduduk kota untuk segera mencari tempat-tempat berteduh sebelum air matanya benar-benar tumpah menghujam bumi. Suasana suram sedari pagi hingga menjelang siang ini membuat Shuichi Akai berkali-kali mengembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Merasa kesal, tentu saja, pasalnya dia sudah ada janji akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting baginya. Sahabat kecilnya yang baru saja pulang dari London untuk perjalanan bisnis. Terhitung sudah hampir enam bulan mereka tidak bertemu, mengingat sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk menangani perusahaan raksasa miliknya. Selama waktu tersebut, Shuichi harus bersabar agar bisa kembali bersua dengan pria yang telah menjadi satu-satunya teman tersayangnya – meskipun terkadang dia bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Tetapi, dengan cuaca yang buruk seperti ini, dia merasa cukup malas keluar rumah. Shuichi benci hujan – selain karena udara akan menjadi sangat dingin, dia tidak suka mengemudi di bawah guyuran air yang tumpah dari langit itu. Karena jalanan bisa sangat macet saat hujan telah turun; akan sangat menyebalkan jika harus duduk begitu lama di balik roda kemudi sambil menggerutu terus menerus.

Dan sepertinya, keberuntungan memang tidak berpihak pada Shuichi kali ini. Tepat setelah dia membayangkan betapa macetnya jalanan kota di tengah cuaca yang buruk begini, titik demi titik jarum bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi balkon rumahnya. Shuichi buru-buru masuk ke dalam, menutup jendela ketika merasakan angin yang membawa butiran air dingin mulai menghempas menciptakan noda-noda basah di lantai kamar tidurnya.

"Astaga, sepertinya hari ini memang aku harus mendekam di rumah saja."

Enggan memusingkan harinya yang tidak berjalan cukup baik, Shuichi pun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah sebuah sofa tunggal yang berdiri menghadap televisi plasma. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana, menyandarkan punggung, lalu menghela napas sekali lagi. Kerongkongannya kering dan dia merasa dingin, sebagai pria dewasa sepertinya, seteguk minuman beralkohol mungkin menjadi pilihan yang tepat di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Tetapi, Shuichi sudah lama sekali tidak menyentuh cairan-cairan seperti itu. Tepatnya sejak dia bertekad akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit berselang, dia mulai merasa bosan. Sebenarnya, Shuichi tidak merasa keberatan untuk berdiam diri di rumah seharian – bahkan hingga beberapa hari pun tak masalah. Sayangnya, untuk kali ini sebuah keinginan kuat menggelitiknya, membuat dia merasa harus keluar rumah, menyetir mobil mustang kesayangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu menemui sahabatnya di tempat perjanjian mereka.

Tiba-tiba, alam bawah sadar Shuichi memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan saat dia masih sekolah dahulu, ketika dia dan sahabat sejatinya masih menjadi anak bandel yang sering kali membolos kelas hanya demi beradu fisik dengan preman jalanan. Berkali-kali mendapat skorsing, sampai berurusan dengan polisi tidak membuat nyali mereka menciut. Bahkan guru-guru sampai angkat tangan menghadapi kenakalan mereka. Yang paling parah, keduanya pernah terjerumus ke dalam apa yang sering disebut orang sebagai _dunia hitam_; merokok, berjudi, mabuk alkohol, bercinta dengan wanita jalang, sampai menenggak narkoba. Untuk yang terakhir, Shuichi dan sahabatnya hanya mencicipi ganja, karena rupanya mereka masih takut mati akibat overdosis. Apapun itu, yah, masa muda Shuichi memang terbilang sangat kelam.

Tetapi, itu semua hanyalah sekelumit kisah masa lalunya. Ketika mereka masih berusia belia, merasa dirinya paling hebat dan berani, tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa mengalahkan. Seiring bertambahnya usia, kini dia dan sang sahabat sudah tiada lagi menyentuh racun-racun dunia itu, bahkan kini mereka menyesali kenakalan yang telah mereka perbuat. Singkat cerita, mereka sudah berubah, banting setir menjadi warga negara yang baik.

Yah, meskipun terkadang dia masih suka bersumpah serapah, dan kebut-kebutan di jalan, paling tidak sekarang dia sudah berhenti dari melakukan perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Seulas senyuman tipis membentang di bibir Shuichi, ketika teringat segala kenakalannya dahulu. Hingga kemudian, dering suara ponsel pintarnya membuyarkan seluruh lamunan. Sebuah notifikasi _chat _yang baru saja masuk terpampang di layar. Seperti yang dia duga, nama Hiromitsu Morofushi muncul sebagai pengirim pesan, sahabat yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya.

_Sepertinya hujan cukup deras. Bergembiralah, aku ada rapat mendadak sampai sore. Kita undur saja pertemuannya menjadi nanti malam. Sepertinya Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita untuk bertemu. Hahaha. _

Tak ayal, tawa ringan keluar dari bibir Shuichi begitu selesai membaca pesan tersebut. "Yah, syukurlah. Ada banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Hiromitsu."

Pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit petang, Shuichi keluar dari kediamannya. Mengendarai mustang berwarna merah metalik itu dengan kecepatan rata-rata, menyusur jalanan kota yang masih lembap. Hujan baru berhenti kurang dari dua puluh menit yang lalu, bertepatan dengan pesan dari Hiromitsu yang menyatakan bahwa rapatnya telah selesai dan dia akan segera meluncur ke tempat pertemuan. Karena itulah, menyambutnya cukup antusias, Shuichi segera melajukan mobilnya. Meskipun cukup tidak sabar untuk bertemu Hiromitsu, dia tetap menjadi pengendara yang patuh aturan lalu lintas. Hingga setidaknya butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk sampai.

Sebuah cafe tua bernama Poirot berdiri di hadapannya. Shuichi tersenyum selagi dia membuka pintu mobil, dirinya menyadari bahwa tempat ini sama sekali tidak banyak berubah. Dinding-dindingnya masih dilabur dengan cat berwarna krem, jendela-jendelanya tetap lebar menghadap ke arah jalan raya, dan aroma biji kopi pilihan yang menguar hingga keluar bangunan. Hiromitsu memilih lokasi yang tepat untuk pertemuan mereka, di sini dia kembali merasakan nostalgia semasa masih menjadi remaja tanggung yang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menggoda pelayan manis yang bekerja di sana.

_**Klining!**_

Bel di atas daun pintu berdenting lucu ketika Shuichi menggerakkan handel. Mata beriris hijaunya mengedar, menjelajah seluruh penjuru cafe yang ternyata cukup sepi. Hingga dengan mudah dia bisa menemukan sosok Hiromitsu di tempat duduk paling sudut, dengan pakaian formalnya, tengah menikmati secangkir minuman panas.

"Yo, Shu!" Hiromitsu meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Shuichi ke dalam pelukan erat.

Ketika pelukan singkat itu terlepas, mata Hiromitsu menatap wajah Shuichi dengan manik serius, "astaga, hanya beberapa bulan kita tidak bertemu, kenapa kau terlihat semakin jelek saja! Lihat, kantung hitam di bawah matamu itu!"

Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Kata-katamu terdengar seperti kau tidak merindukanku, sialan," balas Shuichi sarkas, sedangkan yang diejeknya hanya tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Kau sendirian saja, Shu?"

"Aku bukan presdir perusahaan sepertimu yang harus dikawal kemana-mana oleh bodyguard," sahut Shuichi.

"Yah, setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu membawa kekasihmu itu," balas Hiromitsu ringan. "Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukannya."

Manik Shuichi tiba-tiba menyendu, "jika saja aku bisa membawanya kemari, dia pasti akan sangat senang."

Hiromitsu tampaknya menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya, dia buru-buru berdeham, mengajak Shuichi untuk duduk di sofa lalu memesan makanan pada pelayan. Sementara Shuichi tahu bahwa Hiromitsu tidak bermaksud buruk dalam setiap kata-katanya, namun dia ingin sekali mencandai pemuda itu dengan memiting lehernya. Kalau saja di seberang meja mereka tidak ada dua orang berjas hitam yang memelototinya.

Dengan gaya santai, Shuichi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti Tuan Muda kalian ini. Kami adalah teman dekat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Iya kan, Hiro?"

"Tidak usah menyeringai pada pengawalku, Shu. Mereka ini orang baru, jadi tidak mengenalmu."

Tawa Shuichi pun meledak, rupanya penglihatan Hiromitsu masih tajam seperti dahulu. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, pesanan minuman untuk Shuichi pun datang. Akhirnya, suasana di antara mereka berdua bisa lebih cair dari sebelumnya, mengingat kini mereka mulai saling bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing selama tidak bertemu.

Mungkin memang benar, kebersamaan dengan sahabat memang sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli menggunakan apa pun. Bertemu seorang sahabat yang sudah bersamamu selama belasan tahun memang banyak menyajikan hal-hal menarik. Meskipun kini keduanya sibuk menjalani urusan yang berbeda, tetapi bukan berarti mereka saling melupakan lantas putus hubungan. Semuanya masih terjalin erat sama seperti dahulu. Ya, mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain, karena saat sekolah dulu mereka memliki masalah yang serupa, kenakalan yang serupa, meski dalam kondisi berbeda.

Tidak seperti Hiromitsu yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya yang tidak begitu mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, Shuichi adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal – dan berjerih payah mencari uang sendiri – setelah sang Paman yang merupakan satu-satunya anggota keluarganya dipenjara karena melakukan kekerasan terhadap Shuichi. Kehidupannya sebelum diasuh sang Paman pun terbilang buruk, ibu kandungnya meninggal bunuh diri karena tidak kuat menghadapi ayahnya yang suka bermain perempuan dan melakukan penganiayaan fisik. Semenjak itu, Shuichi menjadi sasaran kemarahan ayahnya – yang tidak berlangsung lama, karena ayahnya menjadi korban tabrak lari hingga tewas di jalanan.

Shuichi yang tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang orang tua pun tumbuh dan bergaul dengan bebas. Meskipun tidak semua anak mau berteman dengannya, karena masa kecil Shuichi yang suram. Saat itulah, Hiromitsu datang dan menawarkan persahabatan. Dan meskipun mereka terjerat dalam kenakalan remaja, tetapi hal itu cukup untuk membuat mereka mengarungi pahit dan manisnya kehidupan bersama-sama. Bahkan sekarang, Shuichi masih bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Hiromitsu yang seorang Presdir. Hiromitsu sama sekali tidak melupakannya meskipun dia telah memiliki jabatan tinggi. Memang benar, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Dan masa lalu yang kelam bukanlah alasan untuk membuat seseorang menjadi terpuruk.

"Jadi, kau menolak tawaranku beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shu?"

Shuichi terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut Hiromitsu. "Ya, dan sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menyanggupinya. Aku lebih suka bekerja di studio lukisku yang bobrok dibandingkan dengan menjadi salah seorang pegawai di kantormu."

Sungguh, Hiromitsu tidak sedang bercanda dengan apa yang dia tanyakan barusan. Sudah ratusan kali dia meminta Shuichi untuk bergabung bersama perusahaannya. Tetapi, pemuda bersurai sehitam gagak itu selalu saja menolak dengan alasan dia tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga Morofushi. Memang benar, pendapatan yang diterima Shuichi sebagai pelukis profesional termasuk mencukupi jika hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya, Hiromitsu tahu, Shuichi bukan hanya membiayai hidupnya seorang.

"Ayolah, Shu. Di sana, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi kekurangan biaya untuk –" ucapan Hiromitsu menggantung, terputus tiba-tiba karena lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Biaya rumah sakit Rei?" Akhirnya, Shuichi sendiri lah yang melanjutkan ucapan sahabatnya. Shuichi sama sekali tak menyalahkan Hiromitsu seandainya saja dia merasa berat memanggil nama seseorang yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Begini begini, aku profesional dan pekerja keras. Selain melukis, sekarang aku juga bantu-bantu mengajar di sekolah seni milik kenalanku."

"Tapi, setidaknya kalau di perusahaan –"

"Jangan, Hiro. Aku sama sekali tak pantas bekerja di sana."

Mulut Hiromitsu terkatup rapat, bungkam sepenuhnya atas kalimat yang baru saja disampaikan Shuichi. Dia menghela napas berat, lalu mengusap wajahnya, dan memandang Shuichi penuh rasa simpati, "kau tahu, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku selalu siap menolong. Kau tidak harus melewati semua ini sendirian. Setidaknya biarkanlah aku melakukan sesuatu."

Ujung bibir Shuichi terangkat, "baiklah, Pak Presdir."

Hiromitsu bisa mendengarnya. Dia bisa mendengar kebohongan pada intonasi jawaban Shuichi. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menawarkan kebaikan pada sahabaatnya jika menyangkut sosok itu.

_Rei Furuya. _

Satu-satunya nama yang menjadi alasan mengapa kehidupan mereka bisa berubah.

.

.

.

**Bersambung **


End file.
